


Wasted Time | Blinding Lights Part 1

by hrpickens



Series: Blinding Lights [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, The Rise of Skywalker - Freeform, bare with my LMA o, spoiler - Freeform, tros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrpickens/pseuds/hrpickens
Summary: A Reylo fic picking up right at the moment Ben brought Rey back to life. Basically, an au where Ben doesn’t die and they do it right then and there.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Blinding Lights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703509
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Wasted Time | Blinding Lights Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a post TROS Reylo series I am calling "Blinding Lights". This is my first time writing a sex scene so please bare with me! This is also one of my first pieces in general, and my first time writing these characters so do forgive me if its trash lol. Hope you enjoy! Comment or message me on tumblr (@hrpickens) if you have any suggestions/critiques/or anything like that! Thanks :)

“Ben”

_She’s alive._

Rey’s hand reached up to caress his face. Tears flooded Ben’s eyes, blurring his vision. He knew, now, all the time he had wasted. The seesaw of light and darkness he had been teetering on was no longer. He knew now the aching and empty feeling of losing a piece of his soul, as his partner in the force had died for just a moment. Ben never wanted to experience that feeling ever again. He knew now what his place was, what he had to do. He finally had the strength to do it, to let go of all the fear and hatred that had been fueling him for years.

Then, before he realized what was happening, she leaned in and kissed him with a fiery passion. Worlds collided in that moment, as the dyad came together as one. He held her tight as their lips crashed into each other, not wanting to let go of this moment. Not wanting to lose her. She pulled away and erupted into a cheeky smile, an emotion he had never seen on her before, but knew he had to see a million times more. He cracked a smile himself, something he can’t remember the last time he had done. _How could she care about me? Why did she kiss me? What have I done to deserve this?_

“I know who I am now.” he said, breaking the silence.

“I’ve always known who you were Ben, I could feel it.”

“I don’t want to lose you like that, ever again.” he said, frightened by the thought of her laying dead where she was before.

“You won’t.” She replied.

With that she leaned in, starved to feel his lips again. He returned the kiss with as much hunger as she gave him. Ben took his arms and lifted her up so that she was sitting on his lap sideways, holding her back with one hand, and letting the other fall to her waist. Rey responded by taking his face in her hands, smoothing her fingers through his hair and pulling him closer. His lips began to trail down to her chin, her neck, her chest. Her heavy breaths approving of his actions.

His lips made their way back to hers, this time gentle and patient. He wanted to feel every bit of her, take in every detail he had been craving to feel for so long.

Ben had never felt the way he did, in this moment, with anyone ever in his life. This brand-new feeling was an experience to him like no other. Though, he recognized now that he had been wanting to do this for a long time. Longer than he’d like to admit. Moments flashed back to him as if they were pieces fitting into a puzzle. Him taking his mask off in the interrogation room, letting himself be vulnerable and raw for her. The saber battle in the forest. The first time he sensed her presence with the force. When he told her she wasn’t alone, and she told him the same. Their hands touching. How they fought together so flawlessly in the throne room. How bad he wanted her to take his hand. How bad he wanted her to join him. But it was never about the dark side, he didn’t care what side she or he were on as long as they were together. It had been so obvious, how had he not seen it before?

Rey adjusted herself to be straddling him now, taking command of the kiss. Ben’s hand ran up and down her back and sides, learning the shape of her body. The pace of the kiss was picking back up, and the desperation and hunger that it began with was coming back. Ben could no longer hide the growing problem in his pants, Rey would soon notice if she hadn’t already. Before the thought had left his mind, Rey did just that.

She pulled away from Ben’s lips, looking down at his groin and back up at him.

“Ben.” she said, in a desperate, breathy whisper.

Just by saying his name, Rey said all she needed to get her point across.

Without hesitation, he began to undo the fasteners on his pants, and she responded by taking off the leather straps, holster, and robe pieces connected to her. 

“Agh—” he winced from the pain in his leg, a pain he had forgotten about till now.

“Stop. Let me.” Rey commanded.

His heart was basically pumping out of his chest at this point.

She slowly finished sliding off his pants, being cautious of his wounds. He winced as they slid fully off.

“Are you alright?” she asked, shooting him a concerned glance.

Ignoring her question, he reached over to start taking off her shirt. Rey chuckled at his eagerness. He pulled the white piece of fabric up and over her head, leaving her brassiere underneath. She stood up from where she was resting to take off the rest of what she had on.

Rey’s naked body filled a void Ben never knew he had. She lowered herself back on top of him, straddling him as he lay injured on the ground. Her hand slid from his chest down to his tight black underwear, now bulging from the strain of his hardness underneath. Rey leaned down and pressed her lips on his, her hand slipping his cock out of his undergarment.

She slid her torso down to meet his member, now fully out in all its glory. He knew exactly what she was about to do.

Her tongue ran up his length as she turned her head sideways and fit the head of Ben’s cock in her mouth. The sensation made him take a sharp inhale, electricity lighting through his groin, up his torso. The sheer lack of not knowing what she was going to do, or what would happen, left butterflies in his stomach.

She lowered her head down to take his length in her mouth, having to stop before she reached the end of it. Not just from his size, but from her own lack of experience and need to ease into what she was performing. She used her hand to close the distance her mouth could not. Now strategically bobbing her head up and down while sucking and jerking with her hand, groans began escaping Ben’s mouth.

Rey’s eyes darted up to look at Ben’s face, making sure the groans weren’t from pain. But what she saw was definitely not a man in pain. His eyes were closed, eyebrows furrowed in concentration on the sensations he was feeling. One of his hands desperately clutching Rey’s shirt that she had tossed off earlier.

Unconsciously, she had gotten distracted from her act and had slowed down quite a bit, as she was reveling in Ben’s reactions. He noticed her change of pace and looked down at her to see what happened, locking eyes as her mouth was bulging with his size inside it. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

“Come here.” he demanded, reaching his arms out for her.

The two kissed like they would never kiss again, Ben biting her bottom lip softly. She trailed her mouth to his upper lip in which she sucked on before kissing up his cheek to his nose, leaving little pecks on it.

Ben, with one hand, grabbed the side of her ass and squeezed it, feeling the fatty crease in between her torso and leg. With the other hand he positioned his cock underneath her entrance, not yet putting it in.

“Is this—is this okay?” he asked nervously, not wanting to push her.

“Ben, I’ve never wanted something more in my life.” she admitted.

“Have you ever—” he was cut off.

“Don’t ask me that, just do it.”

He listened. With both their effort combined, he slid inside her. His member twitched from the sensation and texture of her walls. She lowered herself slowly down, easing him in. As she got to the bottom she grimaced and winced slightly from the length. “Are you—”. But she kept going, stretching herself on his cock and getting used to his size easily. Ben threw his head back unintentionally, letting out a long moan.

Rey continued riding him, enjoying watching him experience this kind of pleasure.

Wanting to take slight command over the situation, Ben brought his hands to her sides, holding her tight in his grasp. With her now steady in his grip, he maneuvered her up and down, relieving most of the task and letting Rey soak in the feeling.

Rey closed her eyes and lifted her head up in the sky, panting as he hit her over and over again in the right spot. Having an idea, she brought her gaze back down to his and looked him dead in the eye. “Is this what you want Ben, do you like taking me like this?”. This made him visibly flustered. Not knowing what to say, Ben pumped harder into her. His breathing got more staggered, desperate; his face contorted from the effort.

Ben stole a glance at Rey’s breasts, now jumping up and down with every thrust he let into her. She noticed the affinity he was gaining for them, and decided to flick and tease her nipples, squeezing her breasts now and then. Not being able to take the tease, he sat up as far as he comfortably could and took her breast in his mouth, sucking and licking her nipples. She let out a loud moan that spurred him on further, now giving the other breast a turn.

Knowing he would not be able to last much longer; he took Rey in a kiss once more. Sucking her lip, her tongue, being able to taste his precum in her mouth.

“I want you to come on my cock…” he begged, craving to finish together.

Her moans began to escalate much louder and breathier than they had been as she reached her peak. Ben could feel her walls tighten up and spasm on his dick, and so began his climax as well. His cock, red and hot inside her, unable to take any more, came hard. He pumped and pumped till he had been drained of anything left in him.

The two were left panting and holding each other on the cold stone ground for what felt like an eternity. Ben looked at Rey, taking in every detail of her beautiful face. He ran his hand through her hair and stared into her eyes, wondering what was going to happen now that this was all over. What did their future together hold?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope it was bearable lol! Comment or leave me a message on tumblr (@hrpickens) if you have anything to say about the work, I'd love to hear your thoughts! 
> 
> This series' name is named after Blinding Lights by The Weeknd because for some reason is reminds me of Ben Solo/this scene every time I hear it and I really like naming fics after songs so yea! 
> 
> A special thanks to my boyfriend for proofreading and making helpful suggestions for this!


End file.
